Amo y esclava
by Vegitta May
Summary: Una noche de pasion. Bulma quiere explorar cosas nuevas. Ella quiero dominarlo pero cae al final en un gran verdad.


Los personajes de este one-shot, no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera que Vegeta fuera mío, lamentablemente es de Bulma y del genio de Akira Toriyama...

Cae la noche en la ciudad del oeste, el bullicio de la gente y los autos se dejan de escuchar. La combinación del silencio con la oscuridad, despierta la lujuria y las bajas pasiones de los amantes.

El príncipe de los saiyajins daba por terminada su rutina diaria, se sentía cansado y sudoroso, eso significaba para él que había hecho excelentemente bien su entrenamiento.

Caminando entre la oscuridad de la Corporación, se dirigía un exhausto guerrero hacia la cocina a tomar un pequeño bocadillo estilo saiyajin antes de ir a su habitación, al terminar su cena subió las escaleras para ir a sus aposentos, solo deseaba un baño y un extenso descanso, su mujer ya se encontraría dormida para la hora que era, eso significaba que no habría reclamos nocturnos por haberse extendido en el tiempo que le dedicaba a su amada cámara de gravedad. Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, se dio cuenta que por la pequeña rendija de esta, titilaba una extraña luz, ¿qué significaba esto, que su mujer se encontraba despierta?

— ¿_Pero en penumbras? ¿Qué extraño? _—pensó al sacar la conclusión de que la mujer era iluminada tal vez por una vela.

Al entrar en su habitación se quedó congelado ante lo que tenía frente de él. La habitación esta iluminada por velas, en el ambiente se distinguía un toque de olor a rosas, este provenía de la cantidad de pétalos que había esparcidos en el suelo, en una pequeña mesa de noche había una botella de vino con dos copas y un platón de fresas con chocolate, las fresas eran del gusto de su mujer y el príncipe había adoptado el gusto por el chocolate, era una combinación exquisita.

Postrada sobre la cama se encontraba su mujer vestida con un revelador baby doll negro de seda y encaje. Aquella prenda le fascinaba a Vegeta, verla puesta sobre la blanca piel de su mujer era algo para volverlo loco.

—Cierra la puerta — ella seductoramente le ordeno, él simplemente obedeció.

—Ahora ve a tomar un baño, cuando hayas terminado regresas — su voz sensual se llenó de un tono de picardía —Se bueno y sabré recompensar tu obediencia.

— _¿Obediencia?, ¿qué demonios piensa esta mujer, que yo la obedeceré_? — sus pensamientos eran confusos, su instinto de macho alfa dominaba ya su persona, su sangre ya ardía al verla en esa tan sugestiva prenda como para razonar.

El príncipe, sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió a tomar el baño que Bulma le había pedido que tomara, más bien le había ordenado.

La velocidad que caracteriza a un saiyajin, no fue nada a comparación con la que el orgulloso guerrero aplico en su aseo, se puede decir que rompió record.

Ya después de salir limpio, y luciendo unos sensuales bóxers negros y una camiseta, se recargo sobre su espalda en el marco de la puerta, miro a su mujer con su característica sonrisa, y sarcásticamente le pregunto.

—"Algo más mi Ama" — este juego absurdo le estaba empezando agradar.

—Muy bien Vegeta, ya vez que si puedes ser niño bueno y obedecer.

— ¡Ja ja!, no te pases mujer, el que yo deseara asearme, no significa que tú puedas mandar al príncipe de los saiyajins.

—Admítelo Vegeta, te agrada que te domine una mujer tan bella como yo. Te excita eso, me he dado cuenta.

—Hpmh! Piensa lo que te plazca mujer…

El príncipe al escuchar la declaración de su atrevida concubina, se quedó viendo a la nada, y adentrándose en sus pensamientos, hizo una recopilación de los hechos.

—_No se siente tan mal, sin embargo me siento extraño... —_su respuesta le sorprendió de tal manera, jamás pensó que podría aceptar ser dominado y mucho menos por una débil terrícola como lo era la peliazul_— No me lo habría imaginado, obedecer a alguien sin que fuera más fuerte que yo, por el simple hecho de hacerlo, sin motivo alguno, me resulta diferente... más no desagradable. — _disimulando el asombro de su descubrimiento, continuo escuchando la charla que Bulma no había finiquitado.

—Ya te iras acostumbrando. — Respondió cínicamente y de manera picara haciéndole un guiño con sus bellos ojos azules — Lo diferente es bueno, debemos de probar diferentes cosas... ¿No crees, Vegeta? — el juego estaba comenzando y la lujuria se iba incrementando en aquella habitación. —

—Totalmente de acuerdo mujer...

Bulma se quedó pensando ¿qué podría ordenarle ahora a su príncipe? No estaba acostumbra a llevar el mando. Aunque no se le hacía una tarea muy difícil el mandar, no sabía cómo lo tomaría su intolerante esposo. Ella era muy entregada y si ella podía, él también. Sin embargo le gustaba más ser llevada al éxtasis en las manos de su príncipe, pero este era un juego nuevo, algo con que demostrarle a Vegeta que no era el único que podía dominar.

Vegeta observaba a su esposa un poco confuso, ¿qué clase de perversiones pasaban por la mente de tan brillante cabeza?, presto atención al lenguaje corporal de la científica, ese no lo engañaría, conocía las manías de su mujer, y está mostraba un poco de inseguridad, acompañada por mucho nerviosismo.

—Tengo frio, haz que ya no tenga… ¡Quítame el frio, Vegeta!

Dejando su posición sobre la puerta, se dirige hacia el closet, abre la puerta de este y toma de la repisa una frazada y se la pasa con una fingida gentileza, su fin no era obedecerla, sino más bien enfurecerla con la evidente burla que manifestaba al hacer tal acción.

—Con eso tendrás suficiente o te traigo cada frazada que haya en el cuarto de lavado. — Golpe bajo favor al príncipe. Claro que la cara de la científica mostraba una mueca muy similar a una persona que tendría un shock nervioso.

— ¡No, no basta con eso Vegeta! —

—Bien ama — Se acomoda junto a ella en la cama y con las manos genera energía cálida.

— ¡Hum! eso se siente muy bien... continua.

— ¡Qué bueno que te guste!, ¿es cómodo?

—Es raro... Hum!

—No es raro, es energía, es mi poder, mujer...

—No, es raro que obedezcas...

—Sí, lo mismo pienso... Sin embargo al menos para mí no lo siento tan mal... Será que no me has pedido nada malo ¡Ja ja!

—No todavía no...

— ¡Entonces es que no me he dado cuenta en lo que me he metido, mujer! ¡Ja ja!

—No seré mala contigo... Seré buena, muy buena...

—Entonces, no me preocuparé...

—No claro que no, pero bueno como estoy cansada Vegeta y ahora tengo mucho calor, te cedo el mando por lo que resta de la noche, esa es mi orden, trata que no me fatigue mucho, ¡Se bueno!...

— ¿Que no te fatigues mucho dices? Entonces algo fácil... Llámame Señor, me gusta ese título.

—Bueno ya que, tú eres quien manda, yo obedeceré, que desea mi Señor…

— ¿Sigues teniendo calor, esclava?

—Sí y mucho...

—Y qué haces con tanta ropa... Bien, como soy un benevolente Amo, yo te ayudare sácatela, así ya no tendrás tanto calor...

— ¡Bueno que le hago, tengo que acatar sus órdenes, Ji ji! — la pícara sonrisa de la esclava erizo la piel de aquel que ahora empezaba a tener el mando de la noche.

Vegeta se levanta de la cama y va hacia un hermoso sofá de piel que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, se sienta sobre él y observa a su mujer, la verdad era hermosa y sensual, la edad no le había robado nada, no era ya una jovencita pero su figura no le envidiaba nada a ninguna mujer joven.

—Bueno y ¿qué más hago, mi Señor? —levantándose también — ¿Me puedo sentar junto a usted o prefiere que me quede de pie?

— ¡Claro que sí! pero lo harás encima mío...

— ¡Oh mi Señor! — un rubor invadió el rostro de la peliazul, la desfachatez de su esposo siempre la sorprendía.

— ¿Y bien? ¡Estoy esperando que lo hagas!

Lentamente y de una manera felina, ella se mueve hacia su Señor, separa su largas piernas las encaja alrededor del cuerpo de él, es una posición reconfortante para ella el sentir la ya notable erección de esté entre sus piernas. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse húmeda y a notar un palpitar en su intimidad. Era gratificante este juego, ella estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes, pero sobre todo lo disfrutaría al máximo.

El sensual guerrero postra sus negros ojos sobre los de ella, tenia que admitir que aquel par de ojos lo dominaban, bastaba con tan solo una mirada para convencerlo como nadie lo había logrado ni utilizando la más terrible tortura, solo aquella terrícola con sus bellos ojos azules.

—Mujer, tal vez no te pediría eso si no estuviera pensando tanto en sexo últimamente... ¿Tú en qué piensas?

—En satisfacer a mi Señor en todo lo que me ordene...

Su respuesta abrió por completo el deseo del príncipe, ella ya estaba sometida y entregada a él. Vegeta cerro sus ojos ante tal afirmación.

—Quítate el baby doll y arrójalo lejos.

La científica lo mira con picardía antes de que su rostro sea cubierto por el baby doll, al habérselo quitado simplemente lo arroja al aire.

— ¡Listo! ¿Algo más en que lo pueda complacer mi Señor?

El excitado príncipe marco con el dedo su piel semidesnuda mientras le dirige de nuevo la mirada.

—Saca mi camiseta...

Bulma ya estaba deseosa de su príncipe, así sin demoras, toma la camiseta entre sus manos y comienza a quitarla con mucha delicadeza, no perdiendo de vista los enigmáticos ojos negros de su Amo. Al ya haber retirado la prenda, puede ver el desnudo y bello torso de Vegeta, queda hipnotizada admirando tan bello panorama, era como una estatua bien esculpida, un Dios griego; su pecho estaba formado por unos bien marcados músculos pero lamentablemente también tenia marcas de cicatrices de viejas batallas y de la tortura que habia sufrido de niño.

El pensar en la vida tan difícil que había tenido Vegeta bajo el yugo de esa lagartija afeminada de Frezzer, la llevo a tomar el impulso de besar y lamer cada una de sus cicatrices, queria borrar el sufrimiento que habia en cada cicatriz para sustituirlo por placer, tal acción tuvo como reacción el lograr que de la garganta del príncipe surgiera un gemido, más parecido a un gruñir, lleno de éxtasis.

— ¡Parece que te gusta lo que hago, mi Señor!

Vegeta abruptamente la separa de él, se pone de pie echando sobre el sofá y con las piernas abiertas a Bulma. Su rostro mostraba ya el deseo de tenerla, junta las manos de su mujer y con su camiseta hace un nudo a sus muñecas y las coloca detrás de su cabeza; ella no puede mover los brazos, está atrapada.

El amo sonríe malévolamente antes de poseer sus labios y besarla lujuriosamente. Era gratificante para Vegeta la sensación que producía el poder de la dominación.

El sentirse sometida, en lugar de disgustar a Bulma, le hace querer más. Vegeta, la olfatea, le da pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, disfruta aquel olor de excitación que brota por cada poro de la piel de su mujer, no resiste más y la besa, succiona sus labios, se escuchan jadeos de Bulma y esto satisface a Vegeta; el sabor de sus labios, lo embriaga.

El sudor cubría el cuerpo de ambos, son tan placenteros los besos del Amo, que Bulma trata de zafar el nudo para poder acariciarlo como tanto le agrada a su príncipe, pero no puede, Vegeta hizo muy bien el nudo. Ella solo puede dejarse llevar, él tiene el mando, y ella solo tiene que obedecer abnegadamente, pero que tan difícil puede ser obedecer dejarse llenar de placer. Mientras tanto el príncipe se divierte mordiendo los labios de su esclava, haciéndola gemir de deseo, se separa de ella, y la peli azul solo observa a su Amo caminar hacia la mesita de noche, donde se encontraba aquella botella de vino acompañada de dos copas de cristal que ella se le había ocurrido traer para acompañar la noche.

El saiyan prepara una copa, vierte en ella un poco del elixir de los dioses, la toma con su mano y regresa a Bulma. Provocativamente da un sorbo y le ofrece uno a su esclava, dándole en la boca un trago, pero intencionalmente ladea un poco la copa, el líquido se derrama y tiñe rojiza la piel de la peli azul, haciendo una línea entre sus senos, llegando hasta su ombligo.

El príncipe toma por la barbilla a la científica y pasa por sus labios su dedo índice formando con él un camino entre la clavícula y los senos, los cuales acaricia con suavidad, pero la caricia dura poco, porque en breve tiene su boca cubriendo uno de los firmes pechos de su esclava, mientras con la mano derecha acaricia el seno que ha quedado solitario.

Con cada caricia, Bulma se llena de ansiedad, incrementándose en ella al sentir la boca de su Amo en su seno, la está llevando al extremo, tan solo con las caricias que le proporciona aquel saiyan vigoroso. Sus jadeos inundan la habitación.

Las caricias eran posesivas, sin llegar a ser lastimosas. La sensación que está sintiendo la hermosa mujer era maravillosa, ella se siente a la merced y voluntad de la mente caprichosa y pervertida de su Señor, es excitante la tortura de la que está siendo víctima.

Bulma está a punto de perder el control de su cuerpo y de su mente entre succiones y lengüetazos. Nuevamente mueve las manos en un afán de liberarse, hace el intento de atraerlo a ella, para devorar sus labios, pero es inútil, está bajo su poder, para que él siga haciendo lo que quiera con ella.

— ¡Quieta! No tienes permiso de moverte, esclava.

Al sentir Vegeta que ella estaba demasiado inquieta, apoya sus manos en los antebrazos de Bulma y fijamente la mira antes de morder de nuevo sus labios y aspirar de su boca el aire que había dentro de esta, llenándose los pulmones y haciendo muecas como si tal acción lo satisficiera. Con las manos en los brazos de su mujer, el Amo va bajándolas lentamente, acariciando su cuerpo, recorriéndolo como si fuera la primera vez, llegando hasta esos bellos senos que le fascinaban, los succiono y después fue bajando, hasta su cintura al borde de sus bragas, que aún no habían sido retiradas. De un tirón la prenda fue arrancada de su portadora, Vegeta separa las piernas de la sierva, acomodándose frente a ella para poder mirar la expresión de su rostro.

Bulma ve en la mirada del príncipe el deseo de poseerla, de hacerla suya; él ve en la de ella, la necesidad de sentirlo dentro con toda su vigorosidad. Él le haría sentir su erecta hombría en todo su esplendor.

Las piernas de la esclava son abiertas y los deseos de ella se manifiestan con palabras.

—Hazlo — su voz refleja la necesidad de que su Señor la tome.

Sintiendo satisfecho su ego al oír a su hembra pedirle que la poseyera, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Vegeta.

El Amo y Señor acerca la palma de su mano y la posa frente la intimidad de su sometida, la sostiene ahí, sin moverla para poder sentir el calor y la humedad que irradiaba el sexo de la peliazul. Retirando la mano, introduce en Bulma dos dedos, mientras sostiene su mirada con la de ella. En cada movimiento Bulma más se dilataba, estaba cada vez a su merced.

Al retirar sus dedos, mira hacia abajo y se percata del "mono" corte que tiene su mujer en su monte de venus. Sonríe antes de bajar y perder el control de su lengua en la zona más erógena de la mujer.

Bulma al sentir la lengua de Vegeta en su intimidad, se retuerce de éxtasis, la desesperación de estar amarrada intensifica todo el placer, de su garganta se liberan los gemidos que se aprisionaban dentro de ella, se siente humedad y ansiosa, hambrienta de él, quiere sentirlo dentro y se lo exige.

—Mi señor, que esperas de mí, no me atormentes de esta manera, tómame y dame el premio de ser tuya — la decisión estaba en el príncipe, solo por hoy, él mandaba.

Vegeta al escucharla, la toma de la cintura y se acerca más a la orilla del sofá. Lentamente va hacia su apetitosa boca y la besa hasta que ambos pierden el aliento. El estar jadeantes por la falta de aire, mojados por el sudor producido por el inmenso calor de sus cuerpos no es suficiente como para despegar de su esclava los labios, así que en esa posición entra en ella de una sola embestida, duplicando el placer con el vaivén de sus caderas. Mientras empujaba con fuerza su cuerpo contra la pelvis de ella, revolviendo su interior con sus movimientos, llevándola al cielo con cada embestida.

Ella se arquea por la sensación, solo se deja llevar, mientras Vegeta se inclina hacia sus senos, en un descuido del Amo, ella logra darle un beso, que lo toma por sorpresa, para ella era una pequeña victoria, una que disfrutaría hasta el final. Aferrándose a los labios de su Señor, evitaba que él finalizara el beso, pero cuando una de las embestidas de Vegeta la sorprende, Bulma da un grito ahogado dentro de la boca del príncipe.

El sentirlo dentro era como había imaginado que sería su noche con él, donde ella sería la Ama y el esclavo, pero su Señor es un posesivo amante y eso la satisface, no esperaba menos, Vegeta era un experto dominando y ella lo disfrutaba. Poco a poco se intensifica el movimiento de ambos, haciendo que el deseo de Bulma de tocarlo, de arañarle la espalda vaya de menos a mas, ella queria demostrarle mediante sus caricias todo el placer que producía en ella.

Él ágilmente suelta con una mano el nudo de la camiseta liberando los brazos de la ansiosa amante, inmediatamente esta se abrazó de él, encajando las uñas en su espalda, Vegeta en reacción de su agarre, intensifico el movimiento, él siente que pronto podría terminar debido a toda la excitación que sentía, así que salió del interior de ella por uno momento.

—Has sido muy buena niña, así que obedéceme nuevamente, date la vuelta princesa, apoya tus rodillas en el asiento del sofá y los brazos en el respaldo. —

Ella acata su orden aun cuando su cuerpo tiembla, recarga sus manos sobre el respaldo del sofá, como él le ha ordenado, se siente muy húmeda, extasiada, necesita más, su cuerpo le pide más de él.

Lentamente Vegeta pasa la lengua por el sexo de su esclava antes de penetrarla de nuevo, Bulma solo se estremece y suelta un gemido.

Vegeta ahora en esa nueva postura, toma su miembro con su mano y lentamente empuja contra ella con una creciente palpitación de llena de deseo, mientras siente de lleno su interior, cálido y suave, que le recibe con sumisa entrega, aumenta el ritmo, para lograr llegar juntos al clímax.

— ¡Oh, Vegetaaaaaaa! — esta se deja caer sobre el respaldo del sofá.

— ¡Grrrrrr! ¡aaaahhh! — vegeta reposa su cabeza en la espalda de Bulma.

Los dos llegaron a liberarse juntos, ella gritando su nombre, él satisfecho de su complaciente sierva. El príncipe levanta la cabeza que yacía en la espalda de su esposa, está siente el aliento de él en su cuello, lentamente él aproxima su boca al oído de Bulma y le susurra unas palabras que aunque el orgullo que tanto la caracteriza, no quiera admitir, son una verdad legítima.

—Yo soy tu Señor, él único que manda sobre ti —

Como refutar aquellas palabras cuando simplemente era verdad, era su realidad, él era el Amo y ella simplemente su entregada esclava.

* * *

Gracias por leer este humilde lemon, espero que haya sido de su agrado. La inspiración llego gracias a un ser muy especial; Vegeta, mi Señor, mi príncipe.

Deja tu review con tu más sinceras críticas, que buenas o malas me ayudan a mejorar... Vegitta May (Mayra Paola)


End file.
